Misty Island Rescue
Misty Island Rescue is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010 and on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Centre is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special, strong, deep, red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland (Japan), is being used to make the Centre. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre. Frustrated at being teased by Thomas for not being a steam engine, Diesel decides to prove his superiority over the steam engines by taking the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre himself and races down the tracks. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge overlooking the Rescue Centre, but the Jobi wood crashes into the sea below. Now there is no wood to build the Rescue Centre. As a reward for his daring rescue, Thomas is allowed to visit a Search and Rescue Centre on the Mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendam Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from the steam boat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hideouts, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood. With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands. Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas as the Fat Controller rallies the engines to look for Thomas on Sodor. Thomas decides to go through the tunnel back to Sodor, but he and the Logging Locos get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Thomas then tries the smoke signals Salty told him about. After being spotted by Percy, the Fat Controller, James, Edward, and Gordon sail to Misty Island in hopes of finding Thomas while Percy and Whiff go through the tunnel. They eventually come to the blockade, break through to Thomas, and they all puff back to Sodor. Thomas rushes back to Misty Island again to find the Fat Controller and the engines. After the Logging Locos are given the Sodor treatment at the Steamworks, they help to build the Rescue Centre. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the engines are laughing with their new friends at the Search and Rescue Centre, Diesel 10 rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers, and glares down at the engines remarking that they will laugh on the other side of their boilers soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Hiro * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Spencer (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * A Schoolgirl (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Charlie (trailer cameo) Characters Introduced * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Whiff's Waste Dump * Tidmouth Sheds * The Washdown * Knapford Iron Bridge * Sodor Slate Quarry * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Pond * Echo Valley * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Station * The Zip-Line Bridge * Misty Island Seashore * Knapford (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain and The Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Diesel 10, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Togo Igawa as Hiro US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, Harold, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky and the Dock Manager * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Salty and Captain * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 Rupert Degas was the original voice of Diesel 10 in both the UK and US versions, but was replaced by Matt Wilkinson for the final cut. Bonus Features UK * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song * Down at the Station: Water * "The Search for Thomas" game * The Fat Controller song (only after completing the Search for Thomas game) US * "The Search for Thomas" game * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video * Sir Topham Hatt Karaoke music video Japan * Misty Island Rescue Theatrical Trailer * Day of the Diesels Trailer * 100 Years of Wilbert Awdry Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video Trivia Goofs Merchandise DVD Boxsets UK * 10 DVD Boxset * Ultimate Movie Box Set US * 3-Movie Pack AUS * Hero of the Rails and Misty Island Rescue Double Pack * Misty Island Rescue and Day of the Diesels Double Pack SA * 3 DVD Boxset POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Trailers File:Misty Island Rescue - US Trailer|US Trailer de:Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel pl:Przygoda na Wyspie Mgieł hu:Kaland a ködfátyol szigeten ja:きかんしゃトーマス ミスティアイランド レスキュー大作戦!! Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Blu-ray releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Movies